


No Shame

by k8tmate



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:23:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Debbie. There's something I should tell you." Ian knew this conversation was long overdue and there was no point denying it anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Set as if Ian never went through with going to the army.
> 
> I would love any feedback :)  
> I'm not sure why I'm posting this but I liked it so I am :)

"Ian?" Debbie calls out as she comes into Ian's room that he shares with Carl and Liam.   
"Yeah." He answers not looking up from his trigonometry text book. He had a test coming up that he needed to ace or he could kiss west point goodbye.   
"When was the first time you had sex?" She asked with no shame. Ian's head shot up.   
"What? Why?"  
 "Because I want to know if I should be having yet."   
 "You aren't having sex until your at lest 30." Ian flicked her on the head when she rolled her eyes at him and then he turned back to his trigonometry.   
"So who was your first? Was it Mandy?"  
 "No." Ian tried to brush her off finding the conversation all to weird to be having with his thirteen year old sister.   
"But she’s been your only girlfriend, which is weird because it's not like your ugly, or a bad person?" Debbie frowned slightly and studied Ian's face like she was looking for a reason to why he didn't have any girlfriends.   
"Debbie. There's something I should tell you." Ian knew this conversation was long overdue and there was no point denying it anymore.   
"I'm gay." Ian looked at her waiting for a reaction. She frowned for a moment before putting a hand on his shoulder and smiling softly.   
"That's ok." Ian let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.   
"I should of told you before but I was a bit scared you know. Don't feel like your the last to know either, Carl doesn't even know yet."  
 "Who knows?"  
 "Lip, Fiona, Frank, Monica and Mandy." Debbie hit him on the arm. A lot harder than any thirteen year old should be able to hit.   
"Ow. What the hell Debs?"   
"You told Monica before me!"  
 "No Frank walked in on me having sex and told her. Jesus."  
 "Who were you having sex with? Is he your boyfriend? Can I meet him?" Debbie asked excitedly bouncing on up and down slightly on the end of Ian's bed. Ian looked down sadly.   
"No you can't." Debbie frowned yet again noticing the sudden change in Ian's mood.   
"What's wrong?"  
 "Nothing Debs, don't worry." Ian shoved her head lightly. Debbie pulled him into a hug.  
 "I love you" She mumbled into his shoulder, he hugged her tighter. It felt nice to hug someone, like really hug them, it was oddly comforting and Ian couldn't help but wished he had just hugged someone before.   
"I love you too." He replied almost as a reflex. They were the reason he didn't go through with enlisting. On the bus he remembered Debbie's face the first time Monica left, he remembered Fiona's speech when she came back, he remembered comforting Lip when Frank was sober for a while but went back to the normal him right after leaving Lip left to pick up the pieces of their shattered relationship, he remembered face when he gave Carl his knifes or sleeping bags and they were the reasons he couldn't leave. It had nothing to do with Mickey, it was all them.

"So are you going to tell Carl or should I?"  
 "Let me tell him."   
"He won't care either you know. He fascinated by gay sex." Debbie laughed making Ian laugh to.   
"So you ever been in love? I thought I was in love with Little Hank but then I realized that he was a bit of an ass hole."   
 "Yeah well like I said no sex till you're 30" Debbie rolled her eyes again.    
"So have you?"  
 "Had sex or been in love?  
" "Been in love?"  
 "Yeah...but he's not around any more so it doesn't matter." Ian turned back to his textbook.   
"What happened? Is he the reason you were really upset?" Debbie put an arm around a slightly annoyed Ian.   
"Has anyone ever told you that you ask too many questions?" Debbie shrugged and nonchalantly answered.  
"A few times." Ian shut his text book and got up.   
"Where are you going?" Debbie asked as she hopped up and followed him.   
"Again asking questions, work." Ian went downstairs and kissed Liam on the head as he went.   
"Okay then see you."   
"Bye." Ian stepped outside and lent on the door taking a deep breath in. He hated thinking about Mickey, he hated it when Lip asked questions about him, he hated it when Mandy mentions him but he thought about him all the time anyway. Thought about what might of happened if Terry never caught them, he hated it so much that e still loved him after all this time.

He always debated quitting, everything reminded him of Mickey in here. But he knew hiring someone new would be a bitch for Linda and it was kind of his fault that it was so hard for her so he never did. He heard the door chime and the youngest female Gallagher walk in holding a ice cream and the biggest smirk on her face.   
"Who got you that?" Ian pointed to the melting ice cream as Debbie walked over to the counter.   
"Sheila."   
"Why?" "I saw her as I was walking here and she got all happy and bought me an ice cream, I think she misses Karen you know. It must of been really hard on her.” She told him as she pointed the ice cream in Ian’s direction and he took some. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Debbie broke it.   
"So tell me about him?"  
 "Debbie there's nothing to say." He started fiddling with the money in the cashier.   
"Last time I tell you anything." He muttered after. She got down from the counter and walked over to him.   
"I'm sorry someone hurt you Ian." It reminded him of when Monica tried to be ‘Mom of the year' last year and how shit he had felt then too because of the same person and Ian felt a familiar sting in his eyes and his eyes well up with tears.   
"Yeah?" He whispered so softly Debbie could barely hear it. She hugged him tightly, tighter than earlier on in the day.    
"Yeah." Ian felt the tears he had been holding in for months fall down his face and once they started they just wouldn't stop. They stayed like that until Debbie could no longer feel Ian's tears in her hair and her ice cream had completely melted, forgotten on the counter.

That night at dinner Debbie kept a close eye on Ian which made him feel uncomfortable. He whispered to her when everyone else was deep in conversation.   
“Thank you for today, but i’m ok now.” Debbie looked at him unsure if he was telling the truth and raised an eyebrow.   
“I promise Debs, thanks it was sweet.” Debbie shrugged and carried on eating her dinner.   
“Any one fucks you over you tell me.” He told her making sure Fiona couldn’t hear them as she yelled at Carl to use his knife and fork.   
“You better or you would be a shit brother.” She laughed at him poking him in the stomach   
“Hey, no swearing.” Fiona said pointing at Debbie with a firm look on her face because Fiona sometimes liked to pretend they were a normal family with normal morals. Ian struggled to hid his smile and just winked at Debbie who was also smiling and Ian hadn’t felt this happy in months.


End file.
